Алазраки, Карлос
|изображение = Carlos Alazraqui 2005.png |описание изображения = В 2005 году |имя при рождении = Карлос Джейми Алазраки Carlos Jaime Alazraqui |дата рождения = 20.7.1962 |место рождения = , Нью-Йорк, США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = - |гражданство = |годы активности = 1993 — |направление = |награды = }} 'Ка́рлос Алазра́ки''' ( ; 1962, Йонкерс) — американский актёр-комик, актёр озвучивания, изредка выступает как сценарист, режиссёр и продюсер. Наиболее известен зрителям по сериалу , где за 5 лет появился в 73 эпизодах, и по мультсериалу «Волшебные родители» (100 эпизодов за 13 лет). Большинство озвученных актёром мультфильмов — канала Nickelodeon. Биография Карлос Джейми Алазраки родился 20 июля 1962 года в городе Йонкерс (штат Нью-Йорк), хотя во многих источниках местом его рождения указывается противоположный конец страны: город Сакраменто в штате Калифорния. В связи с этим противоречием среди редакторов англоязычной Википедии, Алазраки сам ответил на этот вопрос: «Настоящий ответ — я родился в Йонкерсе, Нью-Йорк. А потом очень быстро переехал в Северную Калифорнию. Рос в Конкорде, Калифорния»Carlos Alazraqui: Q&A — Birthplace на сайте 37prime.net. Один из его родителей был , второй — Alazraqui: an Arab family name from Argentina на сайте ''baheyeldin.com, 28 мая 2007. Как было сказано выше, вскоре после рождения Карлоса, его семья переехала в город Конкорд штата Калифорния. С 1982 по 1986 год будущий актёр учился в . В 1993 году занял первое место в . Получив за эту победу крупный денежный приз, Алазраки переехал в Лос-Анджелес, где вплотную занялся развитием своей карьеры актёра и актёра озвучиванияКарлос Алазраки на сайте sanfranciscocomedycompetition.com. Карьера Алазраки началась в 1993 году, когда голос актёра впервые прозвучал с телеэкранов: он озвучил валлаби , пса и нескольких второстепенных персонажей в мультсериале «Новая жизнь Рокко». В 1994 году вышла видеоигра '' : там он озвучил того же РоккоThe Rocko's Modern Life FAQ — Вопрос №1 на сайте title14.com. В 1997 году телезрители впервые увидели Алазраки вживую: он сыграл эпизодическую роль водителя в одном эпизоде сериала . В 1998 году актёр дебютировал на широком экране: роль Тони Монтаны в фильме . В 2010 году стал одним из создателей и главных актёров веб-сериала «Клуб»Официальный сайт веб-сериала «Клуб» , а в 2013 году озвучил колумбийского наркоторговца в веб-сериале Brand new episode up today starring Carlos Alazraqui! на сайте ''kickstarter.com, 14 августа 2013. Алазраки номинировался на премию «Энни» в категории «Лучшее озвучивание (телевидение)» за роль Дензела Крокера в мультсериале «Волшебные родители», но не получил награды. По состоянию на 2014 год Карлос Алазраки живёт в Лос-Анджелесе с женой и двумя детьми. Избранные работы Широкий экран :Кроме озвучивания * — / ''Dirt Merchant — Ронни Орландо * — / Soccer Dog: European Cup — директор Блэр (в титрах не указан) * — / Reno 911!: Miami — Джеймс Гарсиа Телевидение :Кроме озвучивания * —2008 — / ''Reno 911! — Джеймс Гарсиа / шеф Карл / второстепенные персонажи (в 73 эпизодах) * — / I Downloaded a Ghost — Винстон Притчетт, привидение * , 2012 — Вперёд — к успеху / Big Time Rush — Маркос дель Посей (в 3 эпизодах) Озвучивание фильмов и сериалов * — / Saul of the Mole Men — Стромул Гуандор, лидер птиц — летучих мышей (в 10 эпизодах) * 2007 — Бен-10: Наперегонки со временем / Ben 10: Race Against Time — гуманоид Серая Материя * 2007—2008 — / Out of Jimmy's Head — суслик Голли / голубь / второстепенные персонажи (в 7 эпизодах) * — Кошки против собак: Месть Китти Галор / Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore — стрелок по кошкам / кошачий шпионский аналитик Озвучивание мультфильмов и мультсериалов —1996 — Новая жизнь Рокко / Rocko's Modern Life — валлаби / пёс / второстепенные персонажи (в 52 эпизодах) * , 1998, 2000, 2002 — Эй, Арнольд! / Hey Arnold! — разные персонажи (в 5 эпизодах) * —2005 — Котопёс / CatDog — мышонок Уинслоу / пёс Люб / второстепенные персонажи (в 66 эпизодах) * —2001 — Гриффины / Family Guy — мистер Вид (начальник Питера Гриффина) / второстепенные персонажи (в 10 эпизодах) * 1999—2004 — Ракетная мощь / Rocket Power — Рауль Родригес / второстепенные персонажи (в 8 эпизодах) * 1999—2002, 2007 — Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны / SpongeBob SquarePants — разные рыбы / сёрфер / другие второстепенные персонажи (в 16 эпизодах) * — / Time Squad — Махатма Ганди / комик / статист (в 2 эпизодах) * 2001 — / Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse — * 2001 — Мышиный дом / House of Mouse — Панчито Пистолес (в 3 эпизодах) * 2001 — Джимми Нейтрон, вундеркинд / Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius — отец Шина Эстевеса * 2001 — — Волшебные родители / The Fairly OddParents — Дензел Крокер / второстепенные персонажи ( ) * — / Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! — чувак * 2004—2005 — / Stroker and Hoop — второстепенные персонажи (в 5 эпизодах) * 2004—2006 — Пароль «Детишки по соседству» / Codename: Kids Next Door — разные роли (в 3 эпизодах) * — / The Proud Family Movie — Puff / Board Member * 2005—2007 — Жизнь и приключения Джунипер Ли / The Life and Times of Juniper Lee — мопс Монро / второстепенные персонажи (в 12 эпизодах) * 2005—2008 — Лагерь Лазло / Camp Lazlo — Лазло / носорог Клэм / другие персонажи (в 31 эпизоде) * — Делай ноги / Happy Feet — Нестор * 2006—2007 — / Squirrel Boy — Солёный Майк / мистер Рюнион (в 8 эпизодах) * 2006—2009 — На замену / The Replacements — профессор Шидли / отец Хакобо (в 8 эпизодах) * 2006—2012 — Умелец Мэнни / Handy Manny — Фелипе-«Отвёртка» / шеф Эдуардо / второстепенные персонажи (в 82 эпизодах) * — Эль Тигре: Приключения Мэнни Риверы / El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera — дедушка Ривера / Безумная пума / другие персонажи (в 9 эпизодах) * 2007—2012 — / Curious George — второстепенные персонажи (в 12 эпизодах) * — Мартышки в космосе / Space Chimps — Хьюстон * 2008—2009 — ? / — Уолден (в 26 эпизодах) * 2008—2010 — Чаудер / Chowder — разные роли (в 4 эпизодах) * 2008, 2011—2013 — Финес и Ферб / Phineas and Ferb — второстепенные персонажи (в 7 эпизодах) * — / Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! — кондуктор * 2009 — Захватывающий мир Эль Супербеасто / The Haunted World of El Superbeasto — Бенни Редригес * — Лига Справедливости: Кризис двух миров / Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths — / агент секретной службы * 2010 — / Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back — Хьюстон / клоун Пидлз / кинооператор * 2010 — История игрушек: Большой побег / Toy Story 3 — второстепенные персонажи * 2010 — Бэтмен: Под красным колпаком / Batman: Under the Red Hood — Чи-Чи / головорез / Бэтон * 2010—2011 — Генератор Рекс / Generator Rex — второстепенные персонажи (в 5 эпизодах) * 2010—2012 — Скуби-Ду: Мистическая корпорация / Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated — разные персонажи (в 4 эпизодах) * — Делай ноги 2 / Happy Feet Two — Нестор * 2011—2012 — Дэн против / Dan Vs. — разные персонажи (в 11 эпизодах) * — Лига Справедливости: Гибель / Justice League: Doom — Бэйн / террорист * 2012 — Братва из джунглей / Delhi Safari — обезьяна Баджранги (в англоязычном озвучивании) * 2012 — Бэтмен: Возвращение Тёмного рыцаря (Часть 1) / Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (Part 1) — Эрнандо * 2012 — / Partysaurus Rex — второстепенные персонажи * 2012—2014 — Легенда о Корре / The Legend of Korra — разные роли (в 7 эпизодах) * — Бэтмен: Возвращение Тёмного рыцаря (Часть 2) / Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (Part 2) — конгрессмен Ночес * 2013 — София Прекрасная / Sofia the First — разные роли (в 3 эпизодах) * 2013 — Университет монстров / Monsters University — второстепенные персонажи * 2013 — Самолёты / Planes — Эль Чупакабра / второстепенные персонажи * 2013 — Индюки: Назад в будущее / Free Birds — Эмос * 2013 — — Бен 10 Омниверс / Ben 10: Omniverse — разные роли ( ) * — / Sheriff Callie's Wild West— Тио Тортуга ( ) * 2015 — Головоломка / Inside Out — бразильский вертолётчик * — Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie — Эдуардо }} Озвучивание видеоигр и компьютерных программ * 1996 — Soviet Strike — Билл Клинтон * 1996 — — ''валлаби / пёс * 1998 — Spyro the Dragon — ''Дракон Спайро / второстепенные персонажи * 2001 — — ''капитан пиратского торгового корабля / наёмник Уингмен / спасатель * 2002 — Maximo: Ghosts to Glory — ''Грим Рипер / Бакар Ла Бас / Генерал (в англоязычном издании) * 2002 — — Бобби / Иззи Фрикс * 2002 — — ''Майк Вазовский из м/ф «Корпорация монстров» * 2003 — — ''Мэк * 2004 — — ''доктор * 2005 — — ''Дензел Крокер из м/с «Волшебные родители» * 2006 — — ''Горди / Белка * 2006 — — '' * 2006 — — ''Нестор * 2006 — Sonic the Hedgehog — ''второстепенные персонажи (в англоязычном издании) * 2007 — — валлаби Рокко * 2008 — Crash: Mind over Mutant — ''второстепенные персонажи * 2009 — Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood — ''Уильям Макколл, священник * 2011 — Batman: Arkham City — ''офицер Санчес / политзаключённый * 2013 — Marvel Heroes — ''Кузнец * 2013 — Disney Infinity — ''Майк Вазовский из м/ф «Корпорация монстров» * 2013 — — ''Рафаэль * 2013 — Skylanders: Swap Force — ''Дафф * 2013 — Batman: Arkham Origins — ''наёмник Бэйн * 2014 — — ''Майк Вазовский из м/ф «Корпорация монстров» Озвучивание рекламы * 1997—2000 — Taco Bell — '' * 2003 — GEICO — ''Чихуахуа Тако БеллTaco Bell Dog Story на сайте ''everwonder.com * 2011—2012 — Direct Auto Insurance — ''JJ Hightail Примечания Ссылки * Карлос Алазраки на сайте ''comediansusa.com * Карлос Алазраки на сайте ''behindthevoiceactors.com en:Carlos Alazraqui